The Wilting Rose
by tuffpuppy
Summary: AU. When Yusei, the ever-so-popular rebel, meets Akiza, the rich and beautiful outcast, a spark ignites. However, high school life isn't the only obstacle standing in their path to the perfect fairytale ending. Yet, what they do know is that they will do anything to ensure each other's happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Summer had just ended, and Yusei was occupied with only his thoughts. Tomorrow would be the first day of school. Even though he had all the necessary school supplies, or as much as Martha had been able to provide, Yusei still felt nervous.

Even though Yusei had many people who he considered friends, only a select few were actually close to him. Those people were all he really needed. His friends, Jack, Crow, and Kalin, were always there for him no matter how tough the situation got.

All of them were regarded as rebels in their school. Yusei and the others had always taken it upon themselves to supply for Martha and the other kids. The kids practically looked up to them as mentors, and Martha took care of everyone from as early as they can remember. It was the least that the group of four could do to repay her.

Although Yusei was book smart as well as street smart, he was far from arrogant. He always aimed to help those in need but was always solemn. His seriousness has been a part of him ever since Yusei was a child. His apathy made him feel as if he were in control.

However, his sudden antsiness surprised and frightened him. Yusei was never nervous. He couldn't be. Yet, he was.

Yusei sighed and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. His intuition told him that this year was going to be different.

* * *

Akiza paced around her room. She could not accept it. How could summer have passed by so quickly? Just yesterday, she could have sworn that she was on a cruise with her parents. The incoming dread took hold of Akiza. She hated school. She hated the work, the teachers, but most of all, her fellow peers.

Her fellow peers who had bullied her throughout her whole childhood. She remembered her first day of high school. She was hopeful that it would be a new beginning. She hoped that she could be known as someone other than the rich outcast. She hoped that she could finally have true friends who liked her for who she was.

She was wrong.

People continued to tease her mercilessly. She was reduced to hanging out with the other loners, yet Akiza didn't mind. However, after they found out about her rich background, she could tell that their intentions changed.

So Akiza did what she always did when people found out about her financial status. She isolated herself, and if approached, she would retort with insults. It didn't affect her too much that afterwards, she was always met with cold glares. After all, she was used to it. This has happened too many times. It didn't surprise her.

Only one person didn't seem to get the message and persisted. Sayer.

A shudder passed through her body as she thought of his name. Akiza knew that Sayer was using her, but in such a lonely world, he was her only companion.

Akiza felt the drowsiness get to her and went to bed. She knew that no matter what, the inevitable would happen. Her incoming doom, school.


	2. Chapter 2

Sooo I kinda forgot about the whole disclaimer thing in the very first chapter. What a first impression! I'm a horrible person. Sorry, if it isn't obvious already, I'm new to this whole fanfic writing business.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's. Someone amazingly amazing does. There! I did it!

* * *

Yusei took a breath to gather his scattered thoughts. It was finally the first day, and he made quite the impression on the teacher who looked up at him from behind her desk. He must have been a sight to behold. After all, he had woken up late due to his rampaging thoughts, and since he had missed the bus, he was forced to sprint to school. When he finally arrived inside the classroom, the first thing that Yusei did was quickly note that he wasn't late. In fact, he was fairly early. He quickly surveyed the class with an ever-watchful eye and stopped when his gaze met another.

Yusei was sure that her name was Akiza. She was a well known person on the first few days of school in freshmen year. Everyone had wanted to be around her back then. Now, she was always hiding in shadows, never wanting any attention. When Yusei thought about her at the beginning of last year, he always assumed that she was fake. A fake, spoiled brat who was only accustomed to getting what she wanted.

It was known that she was rich since she was the daughter of a senator. But why would someone with so much money be ungrateful? Of course, Yusei knew that money couldn't buy happiness. Yet what upset him was that Akiza never gave other people a chance to prove their worth. She'd just assume that everyone was the same and that everyone would eventually turn their backs on her.

Honestly, Yusei was a little hostile towards her last year, but he would never admit that to anyone else. He could barely admit it to himself. Yusei was known for being controlled and not very emotional. He never let go of his negative thoughts and kept them to himself. Some might even think that there was not a single bad bone in his body. Those people were wrong. Many others worry about a breakdown in the near future, but even his closest friends knew that it will never happen. Yusei was Yusei;nothing could ever break down his mental walls.

But once, something did.

* * *

Yusei still remembered the one and only time he talked to Akiza. When he tapped on her shoulder, he remembered seeing her soft and welcoming, brown eyes, he was instantly at a loss at words. All he could go was stare into her cat-like eyes and hope that she was feeling the same way.

Suddenly, a look of fear overtook her once peaceful facial features. In a short moment of time, Akiza brought her walls up and her eyes turned as cold as ice and as defensive as steel.

"What are you looking at?" She sneered.

"I was only going to ask you if you know where the science labs are?" Yusei said, careful to make sure that his voice was calm.

"Oh..." Akiza's face turned thoughtful once more. "It's at the end of this hallway. Just make a left turn."

"Thank-you." Yusei said politely, trying to avoid further conversation. He quickly walked away from the girl that had captivated his attention only mere seconds ago.

"And next time, don't even think of looking my way!" Akiza yelled after Yusei.

"Don't worry. I won't even think of it." He called back, yet in the back of his mind, he wished he would someday be lucky enough to be meet her enchanting eyes once again.

* * *

This was the first time since their first confrontation that Yusei had even met her eyes. He was afraid of her. Afraid of what those brown eyes could do. Even though to others, they seemed cold, distant, and calculating, Yusei knew the truth. That somewhere, under that tough exterior of hers, there was vulnerability and a childhood innocence that she seemed to lack.

Akiza was the first to look away. For some unknown reason, Yusei felt disappointed. He knew that he wanted to talk to her. He would even settle for just staring into her eyes once more. He quickly got up and got ready to walk to the corner in the back of the room. However, before he made it too far, the bell that started class rang. Let down, Yusei walked back to his desk, but with a newfound determination that he couldn't explain, he decided to talk to her as soon as class ended. After all, Yusei tried to convince himself, the worst she can do is continue to ignore him. And the best thing that can come, Yusei couldn't even think about it without a broad grin crossing his somewhat dark features.

For some reason or another, the class dragged on for what seemed like eternity. Yusei zoned in and out of the teacher's lecture. Everything was the same on the first day; teachers talked about their policies and what they expect while students create new friendships with one another.

All of a sudden, Yusei had a sudden realization that dissipated all of his previous doubts. He wanted Akiza as a friend. Something about her held his interest. With that as his last thought, the dismissal bell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the really late update. Even if nobody cares, I felt as if I had to apologize for those who do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* * *

Yusei, proceeding with caution, timidly made his way towards Akiza. Before he made it too far, he saw to his dismay that she was with someone else, Sayer. A bitter feeling was suddenly lodged in Yusei's throat. He knew all about Sayer from what others have said.

Sayer might be chivalrous at first, but the moment that you give him your complete trust, you'll regret the day you met him. Believing in only self-benefit, Sayer had probably manipulated over half of the student body to do his dirty work. The only reason he remained "loyal" to Akiza was probably because she didn't bring her mental barriers down yet.

With a new sense of urgency, Yusei approached Akiza. "Hello, Akiza." He began.

She nodded to him in acknowledgement.

"If you don't mind, Akiza and I have to be going to her next class." Sayer interjected.

"Well, what class do you have next?" Yusei asked, hoping that the conversation could continue.

"Chemistry" was the quick and curt response.

"World history." Sayer said proudly as if someone had asked him.

Yusei smiled at that. "I have physics. We can walk to the science hall together." Yusei's face grew stern again as he turned back to Sayer. "Your class is on the other side of the school. I'll do you a favor and make sure she gets to class. You don't have to worry about Akiza."

Without a valid argument, all Sayer could do was scowl while Yusei and Akiza walked away.

When they were out of earshot, Akiza frowned. "You can cut the act now. What do you want?"

"I just want to be friends."

Akiza rolled her eyes. "That's what everyone says, but nobody ever means it."

Yusei sighed. _There's no getting to her, is there? "_ Well, I mean it. Can we be friends? And I won't take 'no' for an answer."

For the first time in years, Akiza smiled, albeit rather forcefully. "I'll think about it."

If Akiza were being honest with herself, she would admit that she wanted to be friends with him. She had been lonely for so long. Having a friend just felt so right, but only if it was a true friend, something she never had.

When they arrived at the science hallway and parted ways to their respective classes, they each imagined the promises that the friendship was sure to hold. The friendship that was made possible by one conversation.

* * *

In chemistry, Akiza could barely focus on the teacher's lecture because of the many thoughts distracting her.

 _What would a guy like him have to gain from being friends with me? Is it money? Attention from the media? What?_

Even as the negative thoughts plagues Akiza's mind, she was touched with his sincerity. Never before has someone looked at her the way he does, caring and perhaps even longingly. It was the happy feeling Akiza got when she thought of him that prompted her to yield to the idea of being friends with Yusei. Yet, there was still a doubt lingering in the back of her mind.

 _Is it worth the pain and disappointment if he turns out like the rest?_ After a moment of thought, Akiza decided. Yes, _it is. But only this one time._

 _Only because it's Yusei._

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the end of chemistry for Akiza. She took her time packing her things and ended up being the last one to leave the classroom. When she exited, Akiza was surprised to see Yusei waiting for her.

"Hey," Yusei greeted.

Akiza responded with a simple a smile, but it was more than enough to satisfy Yusei.

 _Does she want to be friends after all? Wait! Just stop! Yusei, snap out of it. Don't fill your head with false hopes. Just wait till she confirms it herself._ "So are you busy this weekend?"

"Not really. Did you have something in mind?"

"Well, there's this café and—crap! The bell's about to ring, can we talk about this during lunch?" Yusei waited for Akiza to nod before taking off.

 _Maybe he really does care._ Akiza thought, watching him until he turned the corner. _Oh, please don't tell me that you're falling for him, Akiza. This is your one and only chance of having an actual friendship! Don't blow it! Remember, all he wants is a platonic friendship! Just snap out of it. If you want a relationship, Sayer is always an option._

With that as her last thought, Akiza strided to her next class.

* * *

At lunch, Akiza always sat by herself, and if she had company, it was Sayer.

But today was different. Just moments after sitting down, Akiza was joined by Yusei. Almost immediately, the gossiping began. "If you want to talk in private later, I understand completely." Akiza said while getting ready to move to another table.

Yusei chuckled and held her arm, her back still turned to him. "They can talk all they want. It won't change anything. I promise."

Akiza slowly turned, scared that she would turn and find that he was joking. Instead, she felt that he had an aura of absolute seriousness. It was as if he was scared she would break at any moment. Akiza sat back down.

"As I was saying, there's a café that just opened near town square." Yusei continued. "Do you want to meet me there at noon on Saturday?"

"Sure. I'll see—"

"Akiza," Sayer interjected. "What is some low-life scum doing here? I thought this was _our_ table?"

Before Akiza could ridicule Sayer, Yusei smugly said, "Don't waste your breath, Aki. I'll just be going." And as he was leaving, he turned and gave Akiza a wink.

"Do you have anything to say to me, _Aki_?" Sayer asked bitterly.

"Just drop it." Akiza said in a commanding voice.

The rest of their lunch period continued without either one speaking.


	4. Chapter 4

So I know I update really late for someone who puts up really short, poor quality chapters, but I'm really, really sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

"So what were you doing over there?" Crow asked while directing his fork towards the table where Akiza and Sayer sat.

"Just finishing some business."

Crow leaned in and whispered in Yusei's ear. "If I were you, I'd stay away. Everyone knows that Akiza and Sayer are bad news."

The humor quickly left Yusei's face, and his voice turned slightly hostile. "Don't ever say that again. If you do, I'll..I'll…I'll…" Suddenly, as if a spell had been placed upon him, Yusei shook his head. "Sorry, please. Just don't talk about Akiza like that again." And he rushed to the courtyard which was empty for the time-being.

 _What happened back there?_ Yusei internally argued. _That was Crow! How could you treat such a close friend that way? Not to mention, defending a girl who you just met!_ Yusei thought. Even as he inwardly defended Crow, Yusei has to admit that Akiza was now considered a friend in his eyes. Maybe not as close as Crow but the possibilities were endless. One day, just perhaps they would be that close. Reassuring himself that he had calmed down enough, Yusei made his way for the door leading for the cafeteria so that he could apologize and continue his lunch period.

When Yusei came back inside, the whole cafeteria grew silent. After seeing the scene between Crow and him, everyone wanted to know if there was going to be anymore incoming gossip. Even Akiza was watching. Shocked at how much attention he was getting, Yusei quietly made it back to his seat.

"Sorry," Crow silently mouthed.

"It's alright. Trust me, I should be the one who's sorry. If you don't mind, I'm going to head for the library." Yusei stated while looking around at the predatory glances that made up the student body. But after a fist pump with Crow, everyone seemed to get the message and continued whatever they were doing before.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack demanded, arriving fashionably late as always.

"The library," Yusei answered simply.

"The library." Jack repeated. "THE LIBRARY?! Oh no you're not! Your image affects mine and I am not going to be associated with a nerd. Got that?"

"Fine!" Yusei sulked, setting his stuff back down.

* * *

On the day of their meeting at the café:

Akiza arrived early. She didn't want to ruin her chances by arriving late. Anxiously awaiting his arrival, she picked a table as to not look too conspicuous.

Quickly glancing at her watch, Akiza started to panic. _Maybe he ditched me. But he defended me during lunch…it can't be. Maybe he's just late._

As random thoughts bounced around, fighting for dominance in her head, Yusei strolled in casually. Seeing that Akiza didn't notice him yet, he went to order pastries and drinks for the both of them. After picking up his order, he walked towards Akiza with a smile.

"Why are you looking out the window? Waiting for someone else?" Yusei teasingly asked.

"No, of course not. I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"I don't know if you know this about me, but I've never had a real friend before. As in a sincere friend. Sayer was the closest I've gotten to that. I'm sorry if this is putting a lot of pressure on you. I only thought that you should know." Akiza trailed off.

Quickly, Yusei shook his head. "If you'd let me, I would like to be your friend. Perhaps even your closest."

Although Yusei did not know what possessed him to do so, he lightly squeezed her hand but immediately yanked it away after he saw her shocked expression. Thinking she was disgusted with him, Yusei took it upon himself to explain. "What I meant is that I think we should be friends. I know you have Sayer, but I just don't trust him."

Akiza's temper flared. "If you don't trust him, why didn't you say anything to me? I had to deal with him for a whole year, but now you choose to be my friend. What was stopping you all that time?"

At a loss of words, Yusei was thinking of any possible, acceptable excuse. _It wasn't that I was intimidated, right?_ Yusei reasoned. _Maybe it was that first encounter. Maybe I was a bit discouraged by what other people were saying._

"Answer me! Why won't you even look me in the eyes? Do I scare you? Is that it? Because of being friends is a punishment, I don't want you to even bother."

 _Think faster, Yusei._ Or you could just tell her the truth. "At one point, I listened to what other people were saying." Yusei started hesitantly, still not daring to meet her gaze. "They said you were a witch, but they're wrong. They don't know the real you."

"Neither do you. Nobody does."

"I'm sorry. I could've helped you a long time ago. I was just frightened. I put my all into my friendships, and I was scared you wouldn't feel the same way. After all, if you remember, we did talk once."

"Oh...sorry about that. I would like it if we could be friends like that."

"Of course. The day doesn't even have to end here. If you want, we could go around town." Yusei offered, noticing that they were both done with their food and drinks.

"I could get us a ride if there's somewhere specific you want to go." Akiza said, whipping out her phone.

"Don't worry about that. I have another way in mind."

As they both walked out of the cafe, Yusei led Akiza to a red motorbike. Although it was obviously well taken care of, it had an air of history as if it had been used for many years. Yusei got on and waited. "Akiza, I promise it isn't dangerous. Here, you can have my helmet. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Fine." Akiza nodded her consent and put on the helmet. However, because she didn't want to assume they were close enough to sit together on the small vehicle, she simply held to the side of the bike.

"You don't have to stand." Yusei stated.

"I know. This is fine."

"Alright." Yusei started the engine, and they were off.

Akiza's first instinct was to shut her eyes as the two of them sped down the road. Feeling the tense air, Yusei affectionately asked, "Aki, are you alright?"

"Can you slow down a bit?" Akiza hesitantly inquired.

"Sure." Yusei complied. "Is this okay?"

Slowly, Akiza opened her eyes and saw the city slowly passing by. "It's beautiful. This feeling is amazing."  
Yusei smiled. "We're almost there." When they finally arrived, Yusei parked his vehicle and helped Akiza off. Although it was just an unfinished bridge, the view that can be seen from it was nothing short of remarkable. "This is my favorite part of town. It was supposed to connect Satellite and the city, but it was never finished."

"It's breathtaking."

"I used to live in Satellite. Over there." Yusei pointed.

"No wonder you moved into the city, It's dangerous over there. Apparently everywhere you turn, there's something lurking in the shadows."

"I still miss it. Sometimes, I even wish that I could go back."

Akiza nodded even though her she didn't understand exactly what he meant, but she didn't dare ask. After seeing the thoughtful expression that donned Yusei's face, Akiza decided that it was best to stay silent. Thus, they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

They just stayed there and gazed into the setting sun until Yusei finally speak. "I had a wonderful time today."  
Throughout the whole evening, Yusei hadn't been able to look Akiza in the eyes. However here, upon the threshold that represented his past and present, Yusei met her gaze, and what he saw surprised him. Instead of being met with the the cold, heartless eyes that he somewhat expected, he saw vulnerableness.

Akiza, on the other hand, was comforted by what she saw, an honest desire to be friends...with her. As pitiful as it sounded, Akiza knew that he was her only friend and that she should be as tolerant as possible with all the problems that arise. In this time of weakness, Akiza allowed herself to admit to herself that this friendship was the best thing that has happened in many years. _If this goes wrong, I don't know what I'd do. Take a deep breath, Akiza. You now have a friend._ Yet, a negative voice in her head added. _Savor it while you can._

"It's getting late," Yusei remarked after the sun had set. "I'll take you home."

Akiza nodded in affirmation but nervously asked, "Will I, ya know, see you in school? I mean will we talk?" She quickly stopped talking as soon as she realized she was flustered.

"Sure," Yusei replied without a trace of doubt in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

I honestly have no excuse for updating this story really late except that school is a pain.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

* * *

On Monday at school:

"How was your weekend with Yusei," Sayer snidely asked Akiza while she was heading towards her first class.

"Fine," she answered vaguely. Though she didn't think that Sayer deserved an answer, she was indeed grateful for his company. If her friendship with Yusei somehow didn't work out, he would be her rock, something always stable and dependable in her life. But Akiza couldn't see one fault with Yusei; there was no possible way he would betray her. All the doubts that used to reside in Akiza's mind were ameliorated by the past weekend. Yet, she couldn't possibly leave Sayer after all that he's done for her over the years, could she?

No. She needed to be a good friend. A good friend like Yusei. With that mindset, Akiza did something that she has just gotten accustomed to do.

She smiled. At Sayer.

Sayer smirked back. _Have I finally gotten to her?_ He thought. _Finally. She sure did take her time to trust me. But why the sudden change? It would probably be best if I hold onto her trust for a while, just to make sure..._

* * *

"You've been spending a lot of time with that Akiza girl." Jack stated while getting into his seat for the study hall period at the beginning of the day.

"Hm?" Yusei said, snapping out of his daze.

"Listen, Yusei, we need to be able to trust the girl. Why don't you invite her to sit with us? She could even bring Sayer. Hopefully we can tolerate him for one lunch period..." Crow added.

"I don't know if we're that close yet. Maybe—"

"Don't worry about it. Just ask her and if she rejects you, you'll still be friends; I'm sure of it." Crow insisted.

"But if she agrees, and we don't like her, you might as well kiss your friendship away." Jack said somewhat jokingly.

Yusei stared at Crow and Jack, trying to search their expressions to see whether they were serious or not. However, after realizing that there was no other option, Yusei reluctantly agreed.

"Fine. I'll ask her to sit with us tomorrow on one condition." Yusei reasoned.

"Well what is it?" Jack asked, obviously running out of patience.

"At least _try_ to be mature."

"It can't be that hard, right?" Crow questioned. "Just in case, bring Carly. She always knew how to keep you controlled."

With his temper sparked, Jack was ready to eradicate Crow's mere existence. "Why you little piece of sh—"

"Jack, Crow has a point." Yusei interrupted before the argument escalated.

"For once," Jack muttered under his breath.

Glaring at the both of them, Yusei shook his head, obviously entertained at his two friends' antics.

* * *

"Akiza, do you have a moment?" Yusei inquired.

Akiza looked around at her surroundings. After realizing that he was addressing her, she approached him.

Nervously rubbing the back of his neck, he greeted her. In response, she smiled, urging him to continue. "My friends, Jack and Crow, have been wanting to meet you. Would you be mind sitting with us at lunch today?"

At a loss of words, all Akiza could do was nod. _Remember, Akiza, you have to be brave. It doesn't matter if they used to tease you. After all, it was a long time ago, right?_

"That's great." After seeing Akiza unable to engage in any form of communication, Yusei awkwardly continued, "If you want, Sayer can tag along..."

"Sure. We'll meet you there."

Other students in the hallways who were eavesdropping on their conversation gave Akiza the evil eye. How could she be invited to sit with them? In the eyes of most of the student population, their lunch table was sacred, solely inhabited by those who were worthy.

Only people of high status like Yusei, Crow, Kalin, and Jack were able to sit there. Kalin, though, had to skip lunch most of the time due to his in-school-suspensions which were caused by his crazy scheming. At the beginning of freshman year, they claimed the table as theirs. However, as they gained a reputation for being outlaws, more attention was placed upon them. Soon, the group of four grew to be protective of their privacy during lunch, and only a select few would be invited to sit with them.

Therefore, it appeared to everyone that Akiza being asked to sit with Yusei and the rest of the gang was a joke. Someone as low as her would never deserve such a privilege. One person in particular, a certain Sherry LeBlanc, decided to intervene.

An upperclassman and almost a family member to Sherry, Elsworth saw the scheming look that had overtaken Sherry's usual calm features. "Is something bothering you?" He inquired.

"That Akiza girl needs to go. We have big plans for Yusei that she might ruin," she explained.

Elsworth nodded, understanding the situation in its entirety. "I will do what I can."


	6. Chapter 6

The drill now is just me apologizing for the late update and then the disclaimer. So here we go. I'm sorry for the really late update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* * *

At lunch:

Akiza shakily got to the lunch room and scanned the vicinity for Yusei. He couldn't possibly expect her to be there alone with Crow and Jack, did he?

After waiting for a few more minutes, she decided to approach the dreaded table. By the time she sat down, several gasps were heard around the lunch room. Akiza, feeling self-conscious, fidgeted while on the other side of the table, Jack and Crow scanned her up and down. Carly, a girl who Akiza knew from her world history class, nodded her head in approval.

Carly greeted, "Welcome to—"

"Hello, Akiza." Sayer interrupted, appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh, hi Sayer." Akiza replied.

"As she was saying," Jack yelled obnoxiously, directing all the attention to him, "This is our table. No wannebe punks allowed! Of course, today there's an exception." He pointed towards Sayer who then released a growl.

"Listen here, Atlas. I don't even want to be here. I'm only here for Akiza."

"Well, we'll take the babysitting duty off your hands. You can leave now." Jack dismissed.

Carly gasped. "Jack, hehe remember what I told you earlier about hospitality?"

"Who cares? He was getting on my nerves."

"Do you want to know who cares? Yusei does. You know how much all this friendship stuff means to him." Crow intervened.

"Hey guys. Sorry I was late, Aki." Yusei said, rushing to the table to quell the argument he had just witnessed. "The teacher from my last class kept us after the bell." Akiza only nodded, feeling intimidated by the calculative glares from Sayer.

Carly, having seen enough of the tension and awkwardness, chose to initiate the conversation. "So have you all thought about homecoming?"

Jack nodded his head. "I have a reputation to keep as..." He took a moment as if to accumulate suspense. "...HOMECOMING KING!"

Everyone sweatdropped at his dramatics. "Don't mind him" Crow whispered to Akiza. "He's very passionate about this kind of stuff."

"Hey! I heard that!" Jack called over. "Then remind me, Crow, which one of us actually has a date to homecoming."

Crow muttered a nearly indecipherable, "You do."

"And for our information, she likes me for who I am."

"Statistically speaking, I guess someone has to."

"You take that back, Crow, before I punch you into next week!"

"You can't even punch me into tomorrow! What if you bruise your pretty little hand and ruin your manicure?"

Now, no longer to stifle back her giggles, Carly burst into a loud display of laughter.

Jack growled. "Carly, do you have anything to say?"

"Nope...nothing,"Carly managed in between bouts of laughter.

Yusei finally decided to intervene, "Jack, don't do something you'll regret."

Seeing what Yusei was trying to do, Akiza attempted to help. "Soooo Crow, what do you think about homecoming?"

"Huh? Oh yea. As I was saying, I would go after I get a date."

"You do know that a date isn't required, right?" Yusei stated.

"Of course! But I need one!" Crow exclaimed. Then, he gestured for Yusei and Akiza to lean closer. "I have to show Jack that he isn't the only one here who is capable of having a date."

"What date?" Akiza asked curiously since Jack had not mentioned it before.

"Jack and Carly have a weird relationship. He always asks her to dances and dates, but when it comes down to it, he can't ask her to be his girlfriend. Pathetic if you ask me." Crow answered.

Akiza turned towards Jack and Carly and nodded approvingly. It was obvious that they had chemistry. "Maybe he's just scared of rejection."

Yusei shook his head. "Jack wouldn't be scared of that. I think he's scared of what he might do if she says yes. Remember all those other girls he dated?"

Crow nodded. "He broke up with all of them in less than a week and left them heartbroken."

"Exactly. I think that Jack wants to be in a serious relationship with her." Yusei gestured to Carly without gaining any unwanted attention. "But he wants to wait for the right time."

Crow gaped in amazement at Yusei's ideas. "Whoa. That's deep. Wow...I did not see that coming. Jack actually cares about something other than himself."

Yusei chuckled. "He's not that bad."

Crow stopped talking and remembered the forgotten topic of finding a date. "Yusei, have you found a date yet?"

The raven-haired student shook his head. "You know that I never go to these dances."

Rolling his eyes, Crow responded, "That's because you've never had a date before. Now though, you might change your mind."

Yusei shrugged. "Who are you talking about?"

Crow made several suggestive looks. However, after noticing that Yusei was not understanding his signals, he stopped. "Nevermind. I'll tell you later."

Slightly confused with his friend's abrupt stop, Yusei decided to question Crow later. "Akiza, are you going to homecoming?"

The magenta haired girl shook her head. "We never go." She gestured to the location where Sayer once stood. Realizing that she had just been abandoned, Akiza wanted to leave as well and got ready to prepare an excuse. "Oh...I should go look for him."

Crow shook his head. Carly and Jack stopped their argument. Yusei only looked ahead with a blank expression. After several seconds, Jack finally snapped out of his thinking. "No! Akiza, what are you even doing with that guy? If you haven't noticed we are better company than that idiot!"

"I know but—"

"Don't you dare interrupt me! Look at Yusei and all he's ever done for you! How can you even consider going back to him!?"

Akiza looked away. She was guilty. All the bullies from her past were right.

I am a witch.

All around her, her classmates lived a life with trivial problems. Nobody understood her; Akiza was confident of that. Many people have tried to understand her, to see from her perspective.

It was futile.

Nobody would ever see from her eyes. Her past has shaped the way that she would see the world. All she wanted was to be accepted. When she was at home, her family was proud of her regardless of her lack of a social life. As for everyone else, even her mere existence seemed to spite them.

But the biggest concern for her was how long could she endure this torture. After freshman year, she was broken. She knew this, yet at this moment in time, she felt complete. It was as if someone had gathered all the shards of her broken self and had put her former self back together.

How could people who don't even try, make me feel complete...? Is this what being accepted feels like...? Is this how everyone else gets to feel all the time...?

I want to keep this feeling. And if that means to trust these people who have, at one time, hurt me, I'll do it.

Looking at the beaming faces of Carly, Crow, Jack, and Yusei, Akiza smiled. It was time to let go of the past and start anew.

She, Akiza Izinski might be a witch, but she promised to herself that she would become a witch with friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi there! Sorry about this one coming out really late.

Also, just for the sake of updating faster, if anyone has any ideas for the story or any criticism (because I will go back and edit it after it's finished), I will really appreciate it. Thank you!

Disclaimer: As if it wasn't obvious already, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

"Crow!" Yusei called out after the bell from their last class called. It was the end of the day, and after his curiosity loomed over him the whole day, Yusei was finally able to confront Crow about his comment from lunch. "Crow!" Yusei yelled again.

"Huh?" Crow stated confusedly while turning towards the source of the noise.

"Hey." Yusei said and ran to catch up with Crow. "What did you mean earlier? About the homecoming date?"

Crow feigned innocence. "I have no idea what you mean." Yusei glared back. After several moments under Yusei's intense stare, Crow complied and answered his friend's questions. "Well, it's just...ya know...Akiza seems to be your perfect match." A blank expression was plastered onto the raven-haired teen's once curious face. "Look, before you start denying it, let me ask you a question. How do you really feel about Akiza?"

"We're friends."

Crow laughed, obviously unconvinced. "Fine. Whatever you say. How would you describe her?"

"She's nice."

"That's all?" Crow scoffed. "You have to dig harder, man."

Yusei rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

All of a sudden, a weight was placed upon both of their shoulders. "What's up? Haven't seen you two in a while."

The two teens turned around to see none other than Kalin. Crow grinned, his once serious facade slipping. "Hey, Kessler. How was detention?"

Kalin scowled. "Same as always. Teachers staring at you as if you did something wrong. It's always the same."

"Well maybe if you stopped getting yourself in trouble, you wouldn't be in this mess," Jack rebuked, coming out of seemingly nowhere. "Be more like...I don't know...me."

Rolling his eyes, Kalin smirked. "I'm glad some things never change."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Jack bellowed.

Opting to ignore Jack's attempt to start an argument, Kalin turned back towards Crow and Yusei. "So fill me in on what I missed these past few days."

Crow scratched the back of his head. "It's complicated to do that when you haven't met a certain someone."

Kalin winked at Crow, having heard the last bits of conversation between him and Yusei. "Ahh. So I've heard that our Yusei has finally found a match, eh? Now Yusei, you be sure to make sure she doesn't miss her curfew. Oh! Remember to pull out her chair and take her coat too." Kalin teased.

Noticing the light blush crossing Yusei's otherwise stoic face, Crow continued, "Don't forget to hold her hand or to open the door for her either." After having Yusei's face turn a shade of red that would put a tomato to shame, Crow and Kalin burst into laughter and high-fived.

Jack, not understanding any part of the conversation, cut in. "Am I missing something here?" However, instead of having anyone explain, Crow and Kalin laughed even harder. Jack growled and glanced at Yusei in an attempt to find answers, yet Yusei dismissed it all with a wave. _Why doesn't anyone ever fill me in with these things?_ Jack raged internally.

After realizing Jack was ready to start a fight, Yusei motioned for Jack to come closer. Once Jack was in whispering range, Yusei began. "They're talking about Akiza and me."

"Ahh...that girl you like?" Jack verified.

"We're just friends."

"Why are you so defensive about it? You've never cared about what other people thought before." Jack encouraged.

"I already told you. Akiza and I are just friends." Yusei stated with finality. To make his point, he walked away from the group without another word and headed towards his red motor-bike.

After he sped away, Crow turned back to the others. "He totally likes her."

"Definitely!" Kalin and Jack chorused.

* * *

That night:

Yusei was in his room staring silently at the wall which was covered in posters of a motor-bike race that was going to occur in several weeks. "Do I like Akiza?" He said, thinking aloud. "I definitely care for her, but is there something more?"

A voice in his mind responded. _Think about it. How did you feel when others teased her? Even when it was Crow, how did you react?_

"It was wrong! Anyone would have done the same." Yusei protested.

 _But why did you take it upon yourself to do it? Face it. You care about her._

"So what if I do?!" Yusei screamed. Realizing that he was in an empty room with only his thoughts to occupy him, he chuckled softly to himself. "I guess I do then. There. I said it. I like Akiza, but that's not going to change anything."

 _Or is it._

* * *

The next day:

Akiza smiled and hummed softly to herself while getting ready for school that morning. _Wow. It's hard to believe that just a month ago I was dreading school. Now, everything seems...brighter._

Even people around her had noticed the difference. Her family wanted to know what changed her attitude. Other students would deem her approachable and start conversations with her. Akiza quietly chuckled to herself. She was finally happy.

Sayer had finally decided to leave her alone but would show up once in a while to check on Akiza. _There's no reason why he should. Carly, Crow, Jack, and especially Yusei are loyal friends. They would never betray me._ Akiza sighed. _Sayer is too paranoid sometimes._

Akiza walked to the front of the mansion and approached her ride. Her chauffeur opened the door, and they started their journey towards school. While in the back, she glanced around at the limo's furnishings. _I can't believe this is my life now. It's too good to be true sometimes._ It was then that AKiza realized that this might only be temporary. _Remember Akiza, even if your friends would never betray you, live in the moment. You never know when this all will disappear._

In school, Akiza made more friends, yet she never abandoned her true friends. They all had a bond...she could feel it. She could also feel that her bond with Yusei was different but chose not to dwell on that.

She had to remind herself in school that while it was fine to extend her trust, her true friends would never ask for anything but her companionship. It was for this reason that she had only some close friends aside from the original four she had started with.

Once she made it to her school, she waited for the chauffeur to open the door. After thanking him, she made her way to the rendezvous point. The first to see Akiza, Yusei waved her over. When she made it to them, she noticed someone whom she hadn't met.

"Hello," Akiza greeted.

"Hey. You must be Akiza. Yusei had told me a lot about you. I'm Kalin."

"I've been looking forward to meeting you." She smiled. "Everyone talks about you."

Giving her a small hug while smirking at Yusei's appalled expression, he laughed. "I'm sure they do."

"Of course. Not as much as me though." Jack objected. Carly could only giggle at his theatrics.

"Well, I've missed enough of my suspension as it is. See ya later." Kalin said while leaving.

Yusei motioned for the rest to follow. "We should be going as well. School starts soon."

As they walked the halls, Akiza smiled and waved at several people they passed.

"It sure seems that someone's been having a good day," Crow remarked. "What's up? Did someone confess to you last night?"

"Oh? No. It's just a beautiful day." Akiza answered, curious at what he was hinting at. When her back was turned, Yusei nudged Crow in the stomach with his elbow as a warning. Once they were in the school meeting grounds, the group was prepared to disperse to go to their lockers.

"Akiza..." Yusei began as soon as they were alone. He then attempted to find a coherent sentence to say. _What are you doing, Yusei!? You're only friends! Stop before you make a fool out of yourself!_ "You...you have a nice smile."

"Oh? Thank-you." She said, smiling. 'You do too."

"Um..." Rubbing the back of his neck out of pure nervousness, he continued. "Just...don't forget to smile."

Akiza nodded in acknowledgement and made her way to her locker while making a mental note to always smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Again, sorry for the late update. For the record, I am still living and am planning to definitely finish the story. Now that it's summer though, I can (hopefully) update faster.

Also, I need some help with something. I really want Crow to end up with someone, but I don't remember if he was close with anyone in particular. Any suggestion would be helpful. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

Akiza opened her locker, and upon doing so, she found a note wedged between her books.

 _Sorry, Aki. Crow, Jack, and I have to prepare our rides for the race, so we won't be able to meet to after school. -Yusei_

Akiza sighed. It seemed as if she would be left with Carly that afternoon. Although Akiza considered Carly as her friend, she would still missed the company of the others. After all, gossiping, Carly's favorite pastime, was never Akiza's strong suit.

* * *

Sherry gave Akiza one last glance before turning towards Elsworth. "Elsworth, the racing competition is coming up," Sherry declared in her French accent. "I trust that everything is going according to plan."

Elsworth nodded. "You should be able to start recruiting soon." There was a moment of understanding between them; then, Sherry let out a humorless laugh intended for only her ears.

"Perfect. With any luck, this will finally bring Iliaster down."

* * *

"Can you believe it?!" Carly exclaimed. "Misty already had around 20 people ask her homecoming, and nobody asked me!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's only because everyone knows you and Jack belong together." Akiza reassured. The two teenagers were currently sitting at their designated table while eating lunch. For the last half hour, Akiza had been listening to Carly, along with every other student, gossip about homecoming. Although this would be the first school social event that she was willing to attend, she did not see the importance of bringing a date.

Carly groaned. "He hasn't asked me either." She fidgeted with the camera strap around her neck. "Maybe he won't. Maybe he'll ask another girl."

Akiza sighed, got up, and grasped Carly's shoulders. Gently shaking the black-haired girl, Akiza scolded, "Carly Carmine, you are one of the most ignorant people on this planet! Can't you see that Jack is head-over-heels about you?" After noticing that Carly was about to interrupt, Akiza continued, "If he won't make the first move, then you should!" Akiza turned around and upon seeing everyone's eyes on her, she blushed and slowly sat down. As soon as everyone returned to what he or she was doing before, Akiza let out a breath that she had no idea she was holding.

Carly just chuckled. "Way to attract attention, Akiza."

"Shut up. I was only trying to be a good friend."

"Hm...If being a good friend means playing matchmaker, I should try. So Akiza, who do you want to go to homecoming with?"

Akiza shook her head in disbelief at the change of subject. "I already told you! I don't need a date for homecoming!"

"I don't think that's what Yusei wants."

Akiza blushed an intense shade of red. "Carly! It's not like that! We're only friends."

"Why be friends when you could be more?" Carly asked smugly. However, after seeing the rest of the gang approach, she quieted herself and whispered, "We'll continue this later."

Once everyone had sat down with their lunches, Carly threw a wink towards Akiza. Immediately afterwards, Carly began blatantly flirting with Jack. Akiza, on the other hand, could only blush from second-hand embarrassment.

Jack casually wrapped his arm around Carly's waist and leaned in to whisper something into her ear. After nodding slowly, she took his arm and dragged him away from the lunch table. Crow stared after them in confusion. "They sure looked happy," he stated.

Akiza smiled wistfully. "I think it's sweet. It must be nice to like someone—" However, before Akiza could finish her sentence, Yusei choked on his milk.

"Liking someone...yes...nice..." Yusei managed between coughs.

While Crow lightly hit Yusei's back to ease his coughing, Akiza continued. "Speaking of which, have you found someone to go to homecoming with?"

Crow shook his head. "Not yet. I guess the world wants me to go alone."

Once his coughing died down, Yusei moved on to comfort Crow. Gently patting his shoulder, Yusei said, "Don't worry about it. You'll find someone eventually."

Crow gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Since when did I let a little thing like getting a date stop me from living life? If it'll happen, it'll happen."

Akiza smiled. "That's the spirit!"

* * *

After school, Akiza and Carly were hanging out in front of the school. Although a lonely atmosphere surrounded them, they decided to make the most of their afternoon. Chatting underneath the shade of a tree, the two talked about any topic that came to mind. After several minutes, a cold breeze passed by, and a figure emerged.

Sherry smiled at the two before asking Akiza if she could speak in private with her. Once Akiza nodded in affirmation, Sherry walked towards a desolate location. There, she checked her surroundings before beginning. "Akiza, did you know that there will be race soon?"

Akiza nodded, not understanding where Sherry was going with the conversation. "Yusei, Jack, and Crow are entering," she stated.

Sherry nodded. "I'm aware. What about you? What will you do while they're busy preparing for the race?"

"What do you mean? I can't drive anyways, so I can't help them even if I wanted to."

"You can learn." Sherry urged.

"What? I—"

Sherry interrupted her. "There are three people per team, and I would like you to be my team's last member."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the slow updates. When every chapter has an apology for a late update, you start to realize what a horrible person I am. Trust me, I'm irritated with myself too. But as guilty as I feel, I still have to deal with my own life before posting these chapters. Sorry again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Akiza stood there, expression completely blank. Sherry, expecting this, laughed. "If you don't want to, don't worry. You won't hurt my feelings. But just in case you reconsider, here's my contact information." Sherry said while handing her a slip of paper.

Even as Sherry started to walk away, Akiza remained in the same spot. _Why would she want me?_ She thought. _I can't even drive a motorcycle._ Looking at Sherry's retreating figure, sparks of memories began to resurface.

Akiza saw herself subjected to the cruel teasing of her other classmates. All the bullying she had experienced came back all at once to haunt her. Thoughts of how her parents neglected her as a child resurfaced. For what felt like eternity, Akiza stood watching the horrors unfold before her, but as quick as the visions came, they were gone.

Akiza kneeled on the ground of the emptying hallway as if pleading for mercy from her own mind. _It's not like that now. Don't let your imagination get the better of you, Akiza. Think happier thoughts._ She commanded herself. Soon better and more recent memories came, memories of her newfound friends whom would do anything to help her in her times of need.

Breaking out of the reverie, Akiza up to find Sherry ready to turn the corner. _What if all she wants is a friend..._

"Wait," she called. "I...I'll join your team."

* * *

For the next few days, Crow, Jack, and Yusei refused to meet with Akiza and Carly. Instead, they would be upgrading their motorbikes or practicing for the the upcoming race. The only time they would have with the two teenage girls is during any shared class or lunch. Even though it was an unspoken understanding that the three would be absent during their usual afternoon meetups, Yusei still took the liberty to write Akiza notes to leave in her locker.

One day, instead of dropping off a note, Yusei personally stopped by. "Hey," he greeted. "Do you want to come and watch us practice today?" Thinking that the small lapse of silence meant hesitation, Yusei quickly recovered. "It's okay if you can't."

"No...no. Sorry. I was just surprised. Is Carly coming too?"

The raven-haired teen nodded quickly. "Jack is inviting her as we speak." Yusei sighed. "So are you coming?"

After seeing her nod, Yusei proceeded to tell her the address that she should tell her chauffeur. Akiza swiftly jotted down the address and waved as she headed towards the exit. "I'll see you later," she said.

When she was out of sight, Yusei turned to the parking lot where his motorbike was. Smiling to himself, he got on and rode away to meet with Crow and Kalin whom were already at the chosen practice site.

* * *

By the time Akiza arrived, everyone was present. As expected, Carly was chatting with the "supervising" Jack while Crow and Yusei were on the track. Kalin was on the sidelines working on Jack's motorbike. The scene was overly hectic with tools and spare parts strewn everywhere.

On the practice race course, the two teens hurried to the finish line. With Crow currently leading, Yusei attempted to make a sharp turn with his sleek, red motorbike. Suddenly, the two were neck-and-neck. Near the final stretch, Crow smirked and pressed a button on the side of the handle bars. Almost simultaneously, black and yellow wings emerged from the sides. Even though the wings decreased the speed, they allowed Crow to occupy the whole lane, making it impossible for Yusei to pass. Within several seconds, the practice lap concluded with Crow crossing the finish line first.

"Sixteen minutes for Crow. Sixteen and a half for Yusei." Jack declared. Nudging Yusei away, Jack went towards his own bike despite Carly still holding onto his arm. "I challenge the winner!" Jack yelled.

Meanwhile, Yusei returned to the sidelines where Akiza and Carly were watching. Noticing the situation, Carly scooted a bit to the side to leave Akiza and Yusei to their own private conversation. "Nice technique at that last corner," Akiza remarked.

Surprised that she initiated the conversation, Yusei turned. "Thanks. Have you ever had any experience on one of these?" Yusei asked while motioning to the motorbikes.

Akiza blushed. "Did the time you drove me count?"

Yusei, shaking his head, chuckled. "Do you want me to teach you a little?"

The magenta-haired girl smiled. "I would like that."

Aside from the motor sounds from the track, silence controlled the atmosphere. Akiza watched Crow and Jack make their way through the course while Kalin diverted his efforts to Yusei's ride. _And to think that I'll have to do this soon._ She thought.

* * *

Everyday after that, Akiza and Carly came to the track with the others. As often as possible, Yusei and Akiza would arrive the earliest so that he could teach her while they waited for the others to arrive. Slowly but surely, Akiza improved. Although she no longer needed a teacher, she enjoyed the opportunity to spend time with Yusei and continued to seek lessons.

However, one day, Sherry confronted her about the upcoming race. "Have you practiced?" She asked in her French accent. Akiza nodded in response. Sherry smiled and clapped her hands gleefully. "Then let's meet. Elsworth and I were going to practice this afternoon."

Nodding, Akiza followed the other slender female. On the way out, Akiza noticed that they were going to pass by Yusei's locker. Halting without warning, she quickly pulled out a notebook from her bag and ripped out a sheet. After scribbling an apology, she slid the folded note into the gap and scurried to catch up to Sherry. Meanwhile, Sherry observed the other girl's action with great interest.

Together, they walked towards Sherry's mansion. Once they got there, Akiza looked around, astonished at how the girl managed a perfect social life while being wealthy. Sherry let out a petite laugh once she caught Akiza's awed expression. "I don't know why you're surprised. Isn't your home like this?"

Akiza nodded. "A bit," she admitted. Sherry excused and left for a moment. In the meantime, Elsworth arrived. Although he was polite, Akiza could not help but feel intimidated by Elsworth's large stature. Soon, Sherry returned with a bag in hand. Reaching inside, she distributed the team's riding uniforms. Akiza sighed in amazement while Elsworth simply nodded as if he did not expect anything less. All of the garments were elegantly and professionally designed. Each of the three had a distinctive pattern etched onto it. However, there was a factor that remained the same in all. The background was pure white with a black body plate and black cuffs.

Akiza admired her race suit. There was a red rose sewed near the collar which accented the red lace at the edge of the cuffs. Taking a break from admiring her own uniform, she turned to the others. Sherry, rather than a rose, had "Z-ONE" embed onto her garment in yellow. Additionally, there were yellow lines outlining the stitch lines. Elsworth's suit, however, was simple. It consisted of only the black and white patterns that were similar to that of a tuxedo.

"They're beautiful." Akiza gasped.

Sherry beamed, obviously proud. "Why don't you try it on? If it doesn't fit, I could always get it fixed."

"I'm sure it's fine. Thanks." Akiza grinned while accepting Sherry's hug. "It means a lot to me."

"Now, let's discuss the race." Sherry stated in a serious tone. "Akiza, have you gotten a motorbike yet?"

The magenta-haired girl shook her head. "I think I could get it by tomorrow."

Elsworth nodded in approval. "Then, our next meetup will be tomorrow afternoon." With that said, he stood up, drawing the meeting to a close. Akiza also grabbed her new race clothes and headed towards the door.

On the way out, she smiled at the two whom she considered new friends. _This is going to be interesting._

* * *

For the next few days, Akiza no longer accompanied Carly, Crow, Jack, Kalin, and Yusei in their after school practices. All of her spare time was used to hone her own skills.

Akiza was slowly improving. Applying the knowledge that Yusei had taught her, she began to create her own techniques, and upon mastering these, she would teach them to her teammates. This process continued until Akiza was confident with her abilities and Sherry was satisfied. After several weeks of gruesome practice schedule, Sherry finally remarked that Akiza was ready and allowed her to take a break for a day or two. After waving goodbye to her two team-mates, the first thing Akiza did with her free time was visit her friends' practice site.

When she arrived, Carly immediately spotted her and ran over to hug her. "Everyone, look who's back!" Carly yelled. The group ceased their practice at once and approached her with a smile.

"Where have you been?" Crow asked.

Akiza lowered her head and chose to not meet his eyes. "I've been busy." After that response, nobody else probed for more information regardless of the curiosity that was practically radiating from their bodies. Rather, they continued their practice as if Akiza had never left.

And for a moment, Akiza did believe she was still a part of their team. However, that belief did not last long. Instead, she was reminded that she was in another team, one that her friends were not a part of.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the late update! *bows and asks for forgiveness once again*

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Even though Akiza was the last to arrive, she was also the first to leave. After she was riding away and was out of earshot, Carly, Crow, Jack, and Yusei discussed their friend's strange behavior.

"She did seem a bit off..." Jack said seriously.

Yusei shook his head. "It doesn't make sense. What does she have to hide from us?"

Noticing a knowing tone in his long-term best friend, Kalin nodded along. "Is there something you know?"

Letting out a breath that he did not know he was holding, Yusei trudged back to the stands where his backpack was placed. He pulled out a note and placed it in Kalin's hand. It was a simple handwritten message that gave a date, time, and address. "I didn't think much of it, but someone left it in my locker this morning."

Kalin raised an eyebrow and passed the note around. "Does anyone know the significance of this?"

Shaking his head, Crow asked, "Are you sure that this has to do with Akiza? This could mean anything."

Jack inhaled sharply. "This is the address of one of the houses in an upscale neighborhood around here."

"Whoa. Yusei, you have connections." Kalin said while winking at the raven-haired teen. "Maybe you should introduce me to some," he said suggestively.

In response, Yusei glared at him. "This isn't funny. We have to go there then." He swiftly prepared himself to mount his motorcycle and take off towards the written address.

Jack shook his head. "Yusei, stop taking things so seriously. We still have a day before whoever sent that note wants to meet." After a moment's hesitation past Yusei's mind, Jack continued, for once the voice of reason. "Someone obviously planned something on that date. There's no point in going early. Calm down."

"Then, when they're ready, we'll be there." Yusei stated with absolute determination while looking at the sky.

In response, Kalin playfully smacked Yusei's head while Crow shook his head. "Stop being so dramatic, Yusei."

* * *

Yusei sighed. He had a bad feeling about the note. To him, there was a foreboding and ominous feeling in the air the left a chill whenever he thought about it. However, if it had to do with Akiza, he felt that it was his responsibility to discover what the note held in store for him. For some reason he could not fathom, Yusei felt that it was his duty to protect Akiza. Although the raven-haired teen already admitted that he held feelings for Akiza, the feelings could not he that deep...

Could it?

 _She's only a friend...a friend who is beautiful, kind, graceful...perfect_

Yusei cursed his luck. Now he knew it; he fell hard for Akiza.

He slammed his locker shut with as much force as he could muster. Out of all the people he could have fallen for and he fell for one of the only girls that he knew he had no chance with. Generally, Yusei was not so ashamed of himself, yet when he looked at the odds, he felt so humbled. Even if he was worthy of being her lover, he had to be realistic. Money mattered in the world.

Money that he did not have. Money that he may never have.

Thoughts that needed to be cleared went through his head. All the possibilities and what if's plaguing his every thought to the point that he knew that he could not practice with this mindset. Feeling more lonely than ever, he exited the school for a drive instead of going to practice. At all costs, he felt that he needed to avoid contact Akiza until his feelings sorted themselves out.

* * *

Day in. Day out.

Every day was the same. Days came. Days went.

Knowing that Akiza would be at most off the practices, Yusei took all precautionary practices and skipped all of them. Instead, he spent that time fixing up his bike and figuring out his feelings. The raven-haired teen only interacted with Akiza when their other friends were around and restricted their talks to mere greetings.

At first, Yusei was worried that she was upset, but as time went past, she shrugged it off. She was fine with their impersonal talks. On the other hand, Yusei did not know whether that should concern him or please him. While he did want her to be happy, he hoped that some part of her needed him like he needed her.

Yusei knew that if he had wanted, he could try to ignore his feelings for Akiza and continue their platonic friendship but he wanted to come to terms with his emotions. Even if he tried, he doubted that he could have succeeded neglecting the pounding of his heart when she was near or the smiles that graced his features every time he thought of her.

He lived that simple day-to-day lifestyle until the date written on the note came.

The rest of the group decided that since the note was addressed to Yusei, the rest of them should not come along since it might scare away the anonymous sender. Instead, they cancelled practice and spent their time relaxing while waiting for Yusei to update them after the encounter. Yusei mentally prepared himself for anything and thought of the worst case scenario.

 _Danger. Death._ All of these possibilities flashed through his mind. Yusei clenched his fists and let out an involuntary growl. Determination pulsed through his veins. If any of his friends were in danger, he would give his all to protect them. After all, if there was anything that Yusei had learned during his life, it was that his friends would stand by his side through any situation, and it was his duty to do the same for them.

He walked to his motorcycle and turned on the ignition. Once he heard the rumble of the engine, Yusei took no time speeding off. As he raced past all the sites of the city, the warm breeze stroked his face lulling him into a more peaceful state of mind.

 _Everything will be okay._ He repeated in his head as if it were a mantra. _Everything will be okay._

After he found his way to the written address, he looked around and confirmed that he was right on time. There was nothing out of the ordinary with the place. Rather, it was similar to all the other mansions in that neighborhood. Yusei hesitantly walked to the elaborate gate and peered through the gaps of the threshold.

He felt the blood drain from his face. All the possibilities he thought of before were nothing compared to what he saw.

Danger? Death? These were things that would physically hurt him. They were things that he had a fighting chance against. However, what was in front of him made him powerless as the emotional pain clawed at his heart.

"Nice going, Akiza." A feminine voice exclaimed. "With all the knowledge you've learned from the other group, we'll win for sure."

If Yusei did not know any better, he could have thought it was an innocent exchange among team-mates. Yet, he did know better. Akiza was supposed to be their friend.

 _How could she turn her back on us like that?_ A voice in his mind asked. And worst of all, he could not answer. There was no explanation that crossed his mind defending her innocence. _She used us._ His inner voice stated.

Dropping the sheet of paper with the written address, Yusei went to mount his motorcycle. He no longer cared about what that note meant. At this point in time, all that mattered to Yusei was healing the empty feeling gnawing at the pit of the his stomach.

* * *

Sherry looked back at her home to see Elsworth nodding his head in her direction through the window. Hearing the roaring of an engine as it was getting farther and farther, a genuine smile graced her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Hopefully, there will be a better update some time in the near future...

* * *

"No!" Yusei screamed. However, once he saw Carly's frightened face, he wished he could take it back.

"I...I'm sorry." She stuttered out. "It was only a suggestion."

Yusei shook his head. "No, sorry, Carly. I lost my composure for a moment. I...I don't think...let's not talk about her," He finished lamely. Even though Carly nodded, Yusei could still sense the fear behind her collected exterior. She was scared...of him. _How could everything go so wrong?_ Mere days ago, Akiza would be with him as they talked about any topic that came to mind. Now...now, Yusei just snapped at Carly for mentioning Akiza's name. It only became worse once Carly was adamant on Yusei taking Akiza to the homecoming dance. It's not Carly's fault that she didn't know, yet Yusei was hesitant on telling the others about the truth. He felt betrayed. He felt hurt. But above everything else, he felt numb to all his surroundings.

* * *

Jack grabbed Yusei's shoulder and twisted his body until Yusei was facing him. "What's this I hear about you yelling at Carly?" He growled.

Yusei sighed. He knew that this confrontation was bound to happen. Carly was never good at secrets, and Jack was always protective of the girl. "I'm sorry." Yusei stated, not knowing what else to say. This was his struggle and his alone. Yusei awkwardly shifted from foot to foot as Jack stared into his cobalt-blue eyes as if he were searching his soul for answers. Yusei was beginning to feel very uncomfortable with each passing second.

Then, Jack spoke softly, "You do know that if there's a problem, we'd all be here for you" Jack's eyes widened once he realized how cheesy he must have sounded. "Actually, maybe not all the time. I have a life aside from you, but you know what I mean." The blonde teen amended.

And truthfully, Yusei did understand. Although Jack's words were crass, there was an air of truth and sincerity laced into them. "I know." Yusei replied. "But I still think I should deal with this alone. Once I'm ready, I'll tell you all."

A look of understanding passed by Jack's features. "When you're ready." He repeated.

* * *

A mix of confusion and grief settled into the pit of Akiza's stomach. It was past midnight, but Akiza had too many thoughts to deal with before she could sleep peacefully. Why was he avoiding her? Now that practice was less demanding, she had time to spend with her friends. But, her friends seemed to be on edge with her.

She gripped her sheets as she had a flashback of that afternoon.

The cafeteria was as hectic as usual. However, it was the organized type of hectic, the one where everything that happened was to be expected despite the chaotic appearance. Yet, once Akiza sat down at the lunch table, Yusei quietly stood up and left without any warning. She looked up at him, but he refused to make eye contact and left the cafeteria within a few seconds. Akiza looked at her friends' grim faces as they exchanged looks among one another. After realizing that they were not going to bother with starting the conversation, she opened her mouth to speak. "That was uncalled for," she said in a joking manner. However, nobody even spared her a glance. Akiza looked at Carly, whom she considered her closest friend after Yusei, and hoped for some support.

Carly let out a heavy sigh that seemed to carry all the words she was not able to say. Finally, Carly stood up, grabbed Akiza's hand, and led her away from the table that Akiza once called her safe haven. After arriving in an area out of earshot from the others, Carly spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, "I don't think that we should hang out anymore. It's just...we're not comfortable anymore."

* * *

Akiza closed her eyes and let the pain overtake her senses as Carly's words echoed repeatedly in her mind.

 _We're not comfortable anymore._

How could all her friends betray her like this? Their friendship... their bonds...did they mean nothing to them?

Akiza let out a muffled scream into her pillow. Everything was too perfect, and as Akiza always thought, perfect does not exist.

* * *

The next day:

Jack and Yusei were on their way to English. As per usual, Jack was taking the lead, glaring at any student whom had the misfortune of getting in his way. Usually no student, even upperclassmen, had the audacity to question Jack's authority within the school walls; however, today, one student in particular decided to be daring today and walked straight up to Jack. "What makes you think you're all that?" The stranger growled. "I'm sick of being submissive!"

Jack scanned the freshman from head to toe. The teen was a scrawny male with shaggy, brown hair and a fair complexion. He donned several pieces of jewelry including a gold chain and a branded watch. _Obviously another spoiled, rich kid._ Jack thought. _Better make sure he's a taught a lesson._

Even though it was never said aloud, people knew that Jack Atlas would never spare anyone a glance unless that person had affected him personally. Other students gathered at a safe distance from the stare-down. Yusei looked around and tried to find something that would divert Jack's attention. Upon finding nothing, Yusei laid his hand on Jack's shoulder. Jerking slightly, Jack turned over and placed his gaze onto Yusei's calm features.

"I'm ready to talk." Yusei whispered.

"Mhm," Jack grumbled. "Just let me finish up business." With that, he threw an uppercut at the younger student and strutted off.

"Nobody challenges me in this school." Jack called over his shoulder.

* * *

Later that day:

Yusei sat at the lunch table with concerned glances peering his way. For the past few days, he was very temperamental, but now he was eerily calm. He made eye-contact with the rest the the table, consisting of Carly, crow, Jack, and Kalin (who decided to risking an extra suspension to hear his friend). Jack nodded at Yusei to silently encourage the raven-haired teen.

"Akiza and I..." Yusei's voice faltered. "We're not friends anymore. She...she betrayed whole time...she was working with Sherry and Elsworth's team. She was never truly a part of Team 5D's. It was all so she could divulge all the information."

Carly gasped loudly while the rest of the table remained quiet. Crow's eyes widened while Kalin stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "I won't take this! How could she do this?"

Carly waved her hands. "There must be some sort of an explanation for this! Aki...she would never..."

Jack stole a look at Yusei whom was silently taking in all his friends' reactions. Pointing at the cobalt-eyed teen, Jack bellowed, "Yusei here saw it with his own two eyes! You and I all know that if Yusei is willing to admit this, then it's serious! Face it! This is the truth!"

The unanimous agreement could only be conveyed with silence.


	12. Chapter 12

This was supposed to be updated a long time ago, but something big came up. Sorry!

* * *

For the next few days, Akiza could no longer bring herself to look into anybody's eyes. She felt pathetic and unneeded. How could her closest friends do this to her? She still had people greet her in the hallways, but how could she compare these strangers to her friends? _Besides, it won't be long till they get sick and tired of me too._ She internally scoffed.

Every day, Akiza felt the similar dread before leaving to go to school. What purpose would she have there? She obviously was not cared for by others. She impatiently waited for the day of the race when she could showcase her learned skills. Maybe then, Yusei would be proud of her. Maybe then, she would get her friends back.

So she practiced, pushing herself to limits that she did not even know existed.

* * *

It took days of endless practice for Akiza to exhaust herself. She was now left with nothing to do except reflect on past events leading to the eventual destruction of her friendships.

She lay on her bed, staring at the canopy above while reminiscing about memories of her closest...her only friendships.

Thoughts of eating at the same lunch table, doing practice laps around the makeshift race course, and sitting around and talking about their day came to her mind. In retrospect, Akiza found the mundane events to be the most beautiful. Having someone to wait for her after class...small moments that made up their entire friendships.

Akiza smiled. _Those were the good times._

 _*flashback*_

" _Akiza..." Yusei began as soon as they were alone. "You...you have a nice smile."_

" _Oh? Thank-you." She said, smiling. 'You do too."_

" _Um..." Rubbing the back of his neck out of pure nervousness, he continued. "Just...don't forget to smile."_

 _Akiza nodded in acknowledgement and made her way to her locker while making a mental note to always smile._

Akiza got off the bed with new resolve. _They were friends with me for a reason. Even if those days are over, I'll be a better person, someone who can be a friend to someone else. That's what they would have wanted for me._

Having that resolution in mind, she smiled and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next day:

When Akiza walked out of her limo and into the school building, she was greeted with casual waves from other people, noncommittal ones that meant they were not expecting anything. However, unlike previous times when she would scowl and look away, Akiza responded with her own smile and wave. The eyes of the girl who waved widened in surprise. She certainly had not been expecting that.

Akiza's smile widened which gave the girl confidence to approach her. She waved some of her friends over and introduced herself. "Hi, my name's Misty." She had long black hair that was waist length and flawless, porcelain skin that made her look as delicate as a little China doll.

Akiza extended her hand out to shake. "I'm Akiza."

Encouraged, Misty grinned and waved some of her friends over. "Do you want to hang out with us? We were just talking about the upcoming grand prix."

Akiza shyly nodded, suddenly overwhelmed with the amount of attention she was receiving. "I would like that."

* * *

Yusei would never admit it, but he still found himself caring for Akiza. Perhaps that was why it hurt so much when he was replaced.

The raven-haired teen stared at the empty cafeteria seat that Akiza once occupied and looked up. The sight made his heart clench in resentment. Akiza was with new friends, acting as if everything was normal, as if their broken friendship meant nothing to her. She even had Sayer over her shoulder smirking like a Cheshire cat with secrets only it would know.

While Yusei was relieved that she was fine, a part of him wanted her to hurt as much as he did. Yet, there she was, as cheerful as she was when with him and the others. _Akiza, you finally have the friends you wanted. I hope you're happy now._

Carly, who was sometimes too keen for her own good, noticed where Yusei's gaze was directed and yelled, "Yusei!" Successfully pulling Yusei out of his reverie-like state, Carly dragged him into the conversation at the table. "Crow, Yusei had a similar story about a wild goose chase while on the job. I don't think you've heard it. Yusei, tell him."

On the spot, Yusei had no choice but to oblige. "Well...there was this time when a family wanted me fix their drain. For some reason, the parents entrusted their child to guide me to their house, but he didn't know the address. All he could tell me was that it was a red brick house that was really big. There were so many possibilities, but I had to check each one. I went from one side of the city to the other until the father decided to check where I was." The exasperated look on Yusei's face as he relived the moment brought laughter to the rest of the table.

"That's even funnier than my story." Crow managed in between his laughing. He choked on his laughter and fell out his chair. Everyone continued laughing, and even Yusei joined in.

The thought crossed his mind that maybe...just maybe...it would all be okay in the end.

* * *

Akiza smiled into her drink. The remorseful side of her was soon forgotten after some time with Misty and her friends. They were fun-loving, and their happy disposition was beginning to rub off on Akiza. She hoped all her old friends, if they saw, would be proud and happy with what she had become. Once again, she felt like she fit in. However, Sayer had also found a way to get back near her.

Misty looked up and saw Akiza shifting awkwardly away from Sayer. Misty stood up and pointed at the brown haired teen, "Get away from her! Don't you see her shrinking away from you? Get out!"

Sayer put his hands up and slowly backed away from the table. "Let's be civilized about this, Misty."

Misty stomped her feet in a fit of rage. "I said step away from her!" Just like that, Sayer scampered away.

Akiza looked down. "Thank you."

"No problem." Misty smiled. "What are friends for? Now, what is this I hear about you competing in a race?"

"Oh...I'm in Sherry and Elsworth's team. It's not that exci—"

Misty shook her head. "No, no, no. It's great. But aren't you going to invite us too?"

Akiza looked up. "Would you want to attend?"

"Of course." Britteny, another one of Misty's friends, chirped. "What kind of friends would we be if we didn't support you?"


End file.
